Moonlight Shadow
by Aralka
Summary: If the person you want to be close to is far away, you'll be lonely even if you're not alone. He left her. He vowed never to return. She lives on, trying to erase the lonliness he left her with. But what happens when fate erases the distance between them?
1. Prologue

A/N: The basic idea belongs to **Francesca, **who agreed on me writing a fic. Sorry if it won't turn out like you hoped. Everyone, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Oh, yeah. The rating will most probably go up to 'T' in the future.

* * *

The sun was setting in Konoha Gakure, shining on the streets with bright, orange light. People were rushing home, hurrying to be with their beloved ones as soon as possible- if they had such, that is. Getting back to an empty apartment, quite far from your friends and family wasn't so fun.

No wonder Yamanaka Ino walked slowly, especially with numb legs, the result of an all-day training.

"Ino-chaaaan!"

Her head snapped upwards and eyes brightened a little at the sight of a pink-haired, young woman running towards her. She returned the smile and waved a little, waiting for Sakura Haruno to near her. Both friends started to walk again, heading for the blonde's home.

"What's with the long face, Ino-chan?" The shorter one inquired, curiously looking at her companion. Ino sighed.

"It's that damned Asuma fault. Since he discovered that I've been accepted into ANBU as the interrogator, he'd been bitching at me all the time, forcing to train. Baka sensei." Ino growled, pretending to be mad and shaking her fist a little. She was too tired to be angry, however such behavior earned her a laugh from her friend.

"So, how's it in ANBU? I was always curious about it and Kakashi-sensei never talks about it." Ino stiffened a little, hearing this question. It's been two months since she joined that group and everyone still continued to question her.

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing special, really. Just more training." Ino shrugged, focusing her gaze on the ground. Sakura mumbled something, she didn't hear. Silence fell over them for a while.

What Ino didn't tell her cherry friend, were the images she saw inside captured nins. Almost all of them refused to answer her questions and usually, she had to use her family technique to get it out of them.

Things she had seen, were too horrible to even try describing. Ino saw their victims, begging for life on their knees; she felt their sick pleasure when they-or, was it her?- cut them in pieces, slaughtered one by one...

She saw innocent children, mixed into rage of battle and killed by pure accident. She felt blood of her comrades on the criminals hands as if they were her own.

The haunted eyes of killed people, ninjas and average ones, children and adults, man and women...they stayed with her all the day. They appeared in her nightmares, they appeared in darkness of her lonely apartment...they were everywhere.

A shudder went down her spine, despite the warm weather. Sakura noticed it, just as she noticed the anguish that filled bluish eyes.

After the chuunin exam, both girls suddenly turned into good friends again. They laughed and talked with each other, as if that gap in their relationship never took place.

Especially, after Sasuke Uchiha's departure, when the two heartbroken friends comforted one another, the bond between them grew stronger. And it still tightens, as time passes.

"So!" Sakura chirped, hoping to distract Ino from whatever is on her mind. "How's it going with Zaishi? Don't you have any date soon?"

"I dumped him."

"Oh, I see..."

A moment of silence.

"Wait-WHAT!"

"Just what you heard, Sakura." Ino shrugged, glancing a the girl. "I simply dumped him."

"B-but...why? Just yesterday you've been rambling how wonderful he is, how romantic...what happened?" The medic blurted out, staring with wide eyes at the female beside her.

"He couldn't understand me. I tried to talk with him about something serious...about my problems, but he just never listens! Or he makes a big joke out of it. It drives me nuts!" Ino exclaimed, raising her arms in desperation. Then, she smiled bitterly.

"Not anymore, though. It's over." She added after a while.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable tension could be felt in the atmosphere between them. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Too many things were still unsaid. Too many things they didn't know about each other. And Sakura felt guilty about it; some wounds never heal. She betrayed Ino's trust once and although everything seems fine with them, the ghost of that time still lingered with them.

"As much as my life is a fascinating topic that we could go on about for hours...putting it aside, how are things with Naruto? You still haven't killed him?" Ino smiled slyly, clearly not noticing the uneasiness that hung in the air just a moment ago. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Oh, you know Naruto. He's all about being a Hokage, finding Sasuke and so on...this and that, new missions etc. We barely had time to be together, anymore. Not many chances to kill him." She smiled, a little sadly though. Ino shifted beside her.

"Sorry, I never meant-"

"That's alright, Ino. You know, I wouldn't have him any other way. His energy, heart he puts into everything- that's what made me love him. So, it really is alright." Sakura shook her head, all the time steadily walking beside the blonde. "How about your team? How's Shikamaru and Chouji doing?"

"Fine, I guess. We don't really meet up that often, you see. Every time I see Shika, he's just mumbling something about life being troublesome or cursing Hokage for making him work as a special jounin...not to mention the strategies he has to plan, as an extra work. Chouji's just trying his best, being a newly promoted jounin."

Indeed, Shikamaru repeated his success with advancing to a higher level before everyone else-while Chouji was left behind. In the end, he also followed their steps and, about a month ago, got the proud position as Konoha jounin.

"I was too busy to pay attention to them. First, I was preparing to the ANBU acceptation test, then I had to get used to that..._job_. Also, the obligatory, everyday, ANBU training...I never imagined that it can be so hard, just being a ninja!" She threw her arms, to emphasize the meaning behind her words. Sakura nodded sympathetically.

The building Ino lived in, came into view. Sakura stopped, just like Ino and turned to the other street.

"Well, here's where I have to go. See you!" The medic watched with worry at the absent minded nod she got from her friend. She bit her lip; Ino hasn't been herself lately.

"Ino-chan!" The woman called, running after the already retreating form of her friend. She stopped just in front of her.

"You know...if there's something you want to talk about, I'm right here. Remember, you're not alone!" She spoke, loudly, with confident voice. An encouraging smile grazed her pink lips.

Ino smiled gratefully. "Thanks Sakura. It means a lot to me. I'll remember that." Both of the woman had a happy smile on their faces, as they finally parted. Heavy burden was lifted from both hearts. For now, at least.

Ino walked a few steps, than paused. She looked around a little; the sun was setting more and more with every minute.

_That's right; I'm not alone._

She looked behind her. The street was silent and empty, a rare sight in Konoha. Sakura's figure was no longer visible in the distance. The mind walker shrugged and sped up a little, watching her home getting nearer and near. After a minute or so, she stopped again.

_Why had I thought about it, just now?_

Once again, her gaze focused on the sunset. The red and orange hue grazed the usually blue sky. Another day passed, another day of her ninja life. And she still hasn't found what she was looking for in her life. Isn't life a continuos searching for happiness, for aim of living?

She fingered her long ponytail thoughtfully. Actually, her searching began after Sasuke left...

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, brushing back blond bangs of hair. Even though it got in a way while fighting and training, she couldn't find heart to cut it again.

Far, far away from Konoha, a certain raven-haired boy sneezed, watching the same setting sun.

* * *

A/N: So? You know what the pairing is? I bet you do.Why don't post areview? 


	2. Chapter 01

A/N: Well, there you go. The next part. I don't know what else to write here, so I'm ending this note. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Nights in Konoha were reserved only for chosen ones. The elite of ninjas. While children and average warriors slept peacefully, resting to face a new day with energy they needed, secretive member of ANBU worked to provide the village with security.

Under the cover of shadows and darkness, happened things that no one was allowed to know. A good shinobi cannot hesitate.

It was that time, when everyone who knew too much, was silenced. The time for spies to give their reports.

Also, when needed, interrogators.

Completely oblivious to the two figures that were currently staring up her window, Ino continued to sleep calmly, with light snores escaping her mouth, from time to time. Light came from the moon reflected in the porcelain mask of two stalkers and something shone in one's hand. With a swift motion, the shining object was thrown right to Yamanaka's window, where it'd bounced off, leaving an annoying, and clattering sound behind.

Unseeing eyes on the white vizard continued to watch closely for any movement behind the glass. When time passed and nothing happened, another _click!_ Was heard in the night silence.

This time, the effort proved to have some effect. A dark shadow could be visible from inside the flat and the same attacked window opened. Pale, blond hair could be easily seen in the moonlight as it cascaded down the wall.

"Get ready. There's work to do." The voice was slightly muffled by the mask. Ino stifled a yawn.

"There has to be some mistake. I had day duty yesterday..."

"No mistake. It's an emergency; the Hokage herself asked for you."

"Oh?" Now, it started to get interesting. Ino's vision, affected by the sleep, began to clear. "What kind of emergency?"

"We'll tell you later."

After that statement, none of the three people moved or spoke. Until, the quiet-till-now, second ANBU ninja decided to speak:

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get down already!"

* * *

Moments later, the three comrades were speeding towards the main ANBU hideout, located near the Hokage tower. Every time Ino inquired about the cause of such sudden call, she heard the same answer:

"Not now. When we'll get there, you'll know."

It began to frustrate her, to say the least. Firstly, after a hard, working day she has her beauty sleep interrupted and now they don't even bother to give the reason of such scandalous behavior!

The trip progressed in silence, so Ino had lots of time to think about it and the more she did, the more it made her blood boil. Fortunately for the two unsuspecting ninjas, before she actually got to enlighten them on her thoughts, they reached the destination.

"Go to Tsunade-sama. She's expecting you in the office, you'll know all the details there." With a puff of smoke, her two companions disappeared, leaving her alone in the quiet corridor. Ino held back the annoyance at ANBU's secretive ways. For someone as straightforward as her, it was irritating like hell.

All those ministrations only cause her curiosity to arise. As she made her way to the Hokage, her pace steadily increased, until she was practically running.

Did they catch Orochimaru?

Or maybe it was about Itachi Uchiha?

Perhaps...Naruto finally succeeded in capturing..._Sasuke_...

Definitely running now.

The door slammed open with more force than she'd intended and she winced. Thank god, no one seemed to notice her spectacular entry.

Apparently, an important matter was being discussed the moment Ino barged in. In front of Tsunade, sat few ANBU fighters, all with masks on their face. Ino shivered. Those masks were always creeping her out, that's why she refused to wear one. She'd seen it enough, white skin with bloody red strikes, appearing in her nightmares when she had to fend them off. Parts of old memories from nins that have their place in Bingo Book.

"Yamanaka-san. Good that you could arrive so quickly, we have an urgent job for you to do." Still walking in a hurry, Ino sat down beside one of the 'masked freaks', and waited for the details with anticipation.

"We've managed to capture one of the most dangerous Akatsuki members, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Oh!" Ino couldn't help but gasp lightly, in disappointment. The ninja on her left looked at the blonde oddly. _So, it's not Sasuke...not this time..._

Tsunade obviously hadn't heard the interruption, as she carried on like nothing happened. "It's certain that he possesses important information about the organization, as he's the right hand of Itachi from what we know. We want you to force _everything _from the shark guy. Understood?"

The questioned woman only nodded before getting up to head towards the special, interrogation room.

"Ino," Tsunade's voice reached her, just as she was about to close the big door behind her, "Be careful." The younger woman send her leader a confident and understanding smile, allowing the door to firmly lock behind her.

* * *

"I suppose there's no point in asking you questions, because you won't answer?" It was more a statement than query. However, there was a routine that needed to be strictly followed, so Ino let the sentence to slowly drawl out of her lips. The creature in front of her snorted, not bothering to give any answer.

Ino sighed, raising her head from her comfortable palm where it had been resting. All the excitement she felt, vanished when she had to read a pile of boring reports about the 'shark guy'. She needed to know as much as possible about the captured nins so she knew what to expect and wouldn't be caught off-guard. That one was pretty famous.

Some of her energy returned when the prisoner was let in. It's not good to let your enemy know that he's frightening, even if he has his hand and legs tied with a special, chakra-filled rope. No place for real weakness here, although it's always better to pretend to be weaker. The element of surprise is to your advantage.

The elbow that was resting comfortable on the table was lifted when Ino prepared to perform the seals. Kisame still continued to watch her silently, with a wicked glimmer in his eyes. Like he was planning a dirty trick.

Ino dismissed the thought quickly and concentrated. The chakra level lifted a bit and was sent eternally to her mind, making it ready for a longer than usual trip. Ino stretched her arms forward, in a familiar seal.

"_Nippo Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_

She relished the feel of total freedom when a part of her was released from the body. For a split of second, she could see the blurred room when she flew across it in an amazing speed. And before the flight even started, it was over. She entered the familiar dark domain of someone's mind.

It the beginning, everything was covered in darkness. Always the same, unless you count that time when she fought with Sakura and met her 'inner self'. Freaky.

Ino began to slowly recognize the complicated maze of someone's brain. Various locked doors with memories, strategies and plans. And she had to find a key to them.

Her chakra level raised over the years, so now she could stay outside her body for much longer. No, time wasn't bothering her now.

She would've expected someone like Kisame to have stronger barriers. Looks can be deceiving, it seems and not everything that's written in reports is true.

She kept wandering further and further into his mind, eyeing critically every door before passing it. Nothing seemed to look like what she was searching for.

When she almost lost all her patience and hope, a big, gate with large bars appeared in front of her. She smirked slightly; despite his appearance, Kisame wasn't so different from others. They liked to put fancy protections over their secrets too. The metal made a creaking sound when she blasted it open with her chakra. Cautiously, she stepped inside, looking around. Immediately, something out of ordinary caught her eye. Something impossible not to notice.

It was dark.

That was strange indeed, as her chakra would brighten everything by now. She focused more to enlighten to contents of that part of his room. That's when she felt her whole body freeze. A voice rang inside the Akatsuki member's head; if he didn't have another being imprisoned inside his body, it should be impossible for him to do so! Not when she was still inside...

_Shimero Chiryoku..._

The ninja monitoring the whole scene frowned. Something was clearly not right. He heard the former Wave shinobi mutter some words, before turning to the perfectly visible camera in the corner. The guard glanced at the other body; Yamanaka was still unconscious.

Not good. Not good at all.

Moments later, he was running to Tsunade's office where ANBU meeting was ending. He barged in, not caring about any courtesy.

"Tsunade-sama, there's _big_ trouble in interrogation room!"

* * *

A/N: Please review? 


	3. Chapter 02

A/N: Alrighty, next chapter. Yay.

I probably won't be able to update for about two weeks any of my stories (A week for sure). Dunno, why I'm writing this, I guess I just wanted you to know. I'm going to my friend's house for holiday. Yay for me.

Now, I expect some reviews from you, SasukexIno fans (And not only). Come on, support the developing story! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino spun around, only to see the gate that she had destroyed miraculously get back into it's place. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. The walls in the room began to close in on her, everything was getting smaller, she was suffocating, her mind was being smashed... 

"No!" She yelled, a desperate scream. "Let me out!" Her fists banged on the bars with no effect. For the second time, Kisame's voice could be heard.

"Stop it, it's useless. Orochimaru himself invented this technique..."

Ino stopped, feeling surprise wash over her.

_Orochimaru...?

* * *

_

"What's the situation?" Tsunade asked, her eyes entirely focused on the screen before her. The guard gave her a quick report.

"Yamanaka-san carried out her family jutsu perfectly. However, after some time, complications appeared. The prisoner suddenly broke the seal, somehow, and now demands to speak with you."

The Leaf leader nodded, grabbed the microphone and spoke to the tied-up Nin. "Kisame, what have you done to Ino?" The man twitched and turned towards the camera.

"I simply trapped her inside my mind. If you want me to let her free again, untie my limbs and allow me to leave your village with my sword."

"You lie, bastard! Ino is from Yamanaka clan; her mind walking jutsu is the most powerful in the village! It's highly unbelievable that you'd be able to defeat her on this matter." Her keen, brown eyes observed the shark man closely, looking for any sign of deceiving. There were none.

Instead, his mouth widened in a big grin, showing all sharp teeth. "I'm surprised to hear you say that, Tsunade-sama. We both know Orochimaru well; it's obvious that inventing such jutsu is just a matter of time for him. Did you think that he wouldn't secure himself in case someone got caught?"

Tsunade's eyes widened, but she didn't lose her cool. "What exactly do you want?"

Kisame's eyes sparkled a little. "I already told you that. I want to get back to Akatsuki, with my sword. That's all."

"When will you free Ino?"

A low chuckle could be heard. "I will take her with me and, after I'll be sure that no one is following me, I'll dump her somewhere in the forest. Near the Wave country territory."

"And how are we supposed to trust you? What insurance do we have?"

"What other choice do you have? Isn't Konoha famous for respecting lives of single shinobis? That's what separates it from other villages...or so I've heard." He won this fight. He already knew he did. Tsunade's fists tightened.

"Take him to the exit." She ordered with an empty voice the nearby ANBU warriors. "And give him his sword back."

* * *

Ino wanted to scream that he is lying, _he has to be!_ Being an interrogator for quite some time, she learned how to recognize truth. Kisame wasn't telling it. 

However, all she could do was watch through bars as he rejoiced hearing Tsunade's words. She swallowed in panic and fear.

Things were not looking good for Yamanaka Ino. Subtly said.

* * *

"Hoshigaki is still in the Akatsuki, right?" 

The query surprised ANBU fighters who had just finished giving the report about the search for their comrade. Startled, they looked up from the bowing position and one of them spoke: "Yes, he said it himself."

Tsunade nodded, with her mind obviously already on another matter. "Then...why did he say that Orochimaru taught him that mind technique?"

Silence met that question. None out of the three people present in the room dared to answer. Tsunade sighed, dismissing the ninja with a wave of hand. If her assumptions were correct...then Konoha had never been in bigger danger.

As soon as the two Nins left the room, the door flew open again. It slammed on the wall with a loud bang.

"Tsunade-sama, how could you do that!" Sakura raised her voice at the blonde woman, sitting across the table. She was a mess, probably just out of bed.

As expected, Ino was nowhere to be found when a group of ninja followed Kisame's tracks. The Nin escaped, carrying the young woman with him. His trail disappeared after few miles and they were forced to give up. No chakra could be sensed either

It's obvious that Hoshigaki decided that it'd be much more profitable for him to bring Konoha ANBU member to his organization. He disappeared, literally. Leaving no marks behind.

"Sakura, what else could I do? I couldn't risk Ino's life even more. We had to comply to his demands."

The medic bit her lip, fighting back tears. "You could keep him locked until someone could figure out how to stop that technique! It can't last forever!"

The Hokage sighed. "Yes, and before it got released, he would smash her mind. You know it's possible; when Ino used the technique on you, you could do practically everything to her if she wasn't fast enough."

Sakura bowed her head, a few tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. I can understand what you feel and I promise that I'll do everything what's in my power to bring Ino back. For now, we have to trust her. She's strong."

Both women, the Hokage and her student, looked outside the window. The sun just started to rise.

_Ino, onegai. Be safe.

* * *

_

'_She's so light that we'll make it there in no time. Is she even eating once a week?'_ Kisame thought, before letting his brain shift to more essential matters. Like, for example, what Itachi would say when he saw that the Akatsuki got an ANBU interrogator in its' claws.

On such pleasant thoughts, his trip to Akatsuki hideout progressed. He omitted various traps set outside and entered the dark cave, conveniently set between Water and Fire country, on River's Village territory. Right on time too. It was almost dawn.

Their base grew over the years and now it was almost like a maze, with many corridors and hundreds of doors. Kisame, being the faithful partner of Itachi, the newest leader, for years had the privilege to enter his room whenever he wanted to. Of course, facing the latter's consequences.

"What do you want, Kisame?" A dark voice came from the even darker room. Hoshigaki bowed, with Ino still inside his arms.

"I've caught a Konoha ANBU interrogator. This is her, Ino Yamanaka, the mind-walker kunoichi; her mind is trapped inside mine." The expression on Itachi's face seemed no different, much to the shark guy's annoyance. A moment of silence passed as Itachi contemplated.

"We don't need her. Get rid of her with your sword. Damage the body so much that it'll be impossible to recognize her and then dump it outside." A cold and sudden reply echoed in the room. Startled, Kisame looked up.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama." Everyone knew that it wasn't safe to talk back to the Uchiha. He made his way to stand up and leave, only to be stopped by a new sound. A hissing voice.

"If I may object, Itachi-sama...I would suggest keeping the girl. Who knows when she might come in handy." Orochimaru was standing by the doorframe, obviously just having entered. The Akatsuki chief merely glanced at the pale man.

"And in what way might she come in handy?"

"We could make a trade in case any of our members gets captured. For example..." A pair of eyes shifted to Kisame. "...Kisame Hoshigaki. That might happen, aren't I right, Kisame?"

The asked Nin held back bitter responses, choosing to pointedly ignore the provocative question.

"And till then?" Again, Itachi brought the snake master attention to himself. Orochimaru grinned wider, in his own specific way, darting out a long, tongue to lick his lips.

"She could serve us. We could use her to... do the cleaning and things like that. Sometimes that stench of rotting bodies gets impossible to stand. And no one else ever wants to get rid of it." He paused for a moment, waiting for the final verdict.

Sharingan eyes shifted to the pale, slim body in Kisame's arms. "Fine. Take her to the cell in this corridor, near to the rooms and instruct. Release her mind only after she's put inside the room. You're dismissed. Orochimaru, stay. I want to talk to you."

The blue skinned creature made a curt bow, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Obeying the order, his feet splashed on the wet floor as he made his way through the hall. Passing various doors with Akatsuki members behind them, he finally noticed a suitable prison for the blonde. Just in the middle.

This part was were all members stayed and probably the most complex when it came to layout of rooms. Metal doors made a creaking sound, while being opened. With no gentleness, Ino's body was thrown on the dirty, wet floor. Glancing at her, Kisame performed necessary hand seals to release her mind.

Once again, it felt like she was flying, although this time it was more like a missile being shot out. Blinking slowly, Ino shivered when she felt the coldness with all her senses. Getting used to her body, she flexed her hand experimentally. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

A shutting sound echoed around her and the Yamanaka sat up only to move her gaze on the hard, closing gate. Darkness surrounded her; disturbed only by faint light coming from the ceiling. Chakra flames.

"You will be our servant from now on. You'll do whatever any of us tells you to do. When needed, someone will come to you. Till then, don't even try to escape. No use. Understood?"

The vice was slightly muffled by the door, although Ino could still hear it clearly. With her throat tightly squeezed, she nodded even though the man's steps already echoed outside. Only after that she took a good look at her surroundings in the dimly lit cell.

The first thing she noticed, was that it was very small. It wasn't even twice her length and it was in the shape of a quadrate. As she blindly ran her hand over the walls, she almost tripped on something. Running her hands over the mysterious object, she discovered that it was some kind of bed, with one blanket.

The tears that already welled up her eyes now spilled freely on the floor. With her whole body aching with numbness, she crawled on the mattress and leaned her back on the wall. Arms encircled her knees as they were brought to her chin.

Swallowing sobs that wrecked her body and shivering, Ino realized one thing with clashing clarity:

For the past few years she had been lonely. But now she was alone.

* * *

Probably, around next chapter Sasuke will appear. You'll have to wait a little, though...Nyah. Sorry, I'm being in my freaky mode again. 

Well, screw it. It's my note and I'll write whatever I want to! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 03

A/N: This is a little late birthday present for Sasuke. So, you HAVE to review, because it's Sasuke's birthday! Well, it was yesterday, but this is his present. REVIEW!

I don't like this chapter, but Francesca does. Dunno why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hours, days, weeks. Empty words, symbolizing a certain period of time. Here, where Ino was kept, it proved to be totally without a point.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Probably a few days, since she got to sleep a few times.

Each day was so similar to another one. The number of dirty rooms, previously occupied cells, seemed countless. Sometimes, few evidences of the organization's cruelty were left. She had to get rid of them too.

Some were too disgusting to even imagine and yet she saw it with her very own eyes. A man whose skin was turned on the outside and every gut falling out. Cut off heads, arms, legs...evidently Orochimaru's job.

The Yamanaka was actually a little grateful that she was seeing some of it. Seeing the memories of a few other members prepared her emotionally and physically. Seeing this as well could help her survive longer that way.

Ino was perfectly aware that any sign of weakness meant death, probably as Orochimaru's guinea-pig. She had to be useful to them in one way or another. Personally, she preferred wiping blood with rotten flesh from floors and walls, than became one of those.

At first, she had planned to make most of her position and gain some importance to Konoha information. No such luck.

The rooms that belong to members were not open for her, at least not yet. She couldn't even see all members; only those she had already known about.

The lock in her cell doors clicked and Kisame's face appeared.

"Get out. You have work to do."

Hoshigaki became something like her personal supervisor. He controlled her cleaning, fortunately not standing beside her all the time. In the evening, he would make a round over the scrubbed cells and inspect them carefully.

The shark Nin raised his eyebrow at the untouched plate with food but said nothing.

"You're working on these rooms today." He pointed to the hallway on the left. "All of them. I had no idea how many corpses Orochimaru left behind...I need to tell Itachi about it, this is sick even for us..." Muttering those words into a silent and empty corridor, the man disappeared around the corner.

Ino sighed and picked up that same old piece of cloth and bucket of water he left beside her door. Slowly, she made her way towards more work, clutching the fabric in her hand. When the first door opened (Usually, there were no locks; what's there to hide?) a familiar scent hit her nostrils. She made a step forward, with suspicious liquid splashing under her shoes. Blindly, her hand supported her body on the wall, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trembling. Stink of rotting human bodies, mixed with sweat and... something else... almost made her throw up. Like usual.

Having Yamanaka genes inside her, Ino was especially sensitive to what others experienced, the past and the future. Her ancestors were often known for predicting what may come or reading animals thoughts. Ino wasn't so skilled on this field but she knew something about it. Like, animals don't think. They only feel. Sometimes, if their feelings were very strong, Ino could sense it.

Inside those cells she could sense hatred, pain...screams of tortured victims, their faces with burnt eyes, cut noses and lips...They haunted her dreams, making her restless.

As soon as she entered every room, yells were aimed at her. A few, ten, hundred...souls who cursed Orochimaru to haunt him until his death...A room full of hatred.

Ino wiped small droplets of cold sweat, slowly forming on her forehead. Each time it seemed louder and louder...

_I won't be able to hold on much longer,_ she realized with fear and panic. _Not without food and sleep..._

She tried the food offered her once, in the beginning. With the first bite, images of the past that took place in this very building flashed before her eyes and she just had to spit everything out. It felt as if she was eating the containment of her bucket.

With determinedly clenched jaw, the woman began to scrub the floor with the cloth in her hand. The sooner she finished, the better.

* * *

It was already night, when Sasuke came back to headquarters. He's been absent for about a week, He's been absent for about a week, gathering information and supplies. His mind wandered for what seemed, thousandth time to the events that took place recently...

_**Flashback**_

"_I refuse to join forces with my brother. I will never help him in anything, except ending his fucking life!" The Uchiha prodigy raised his voice at the pale man before him. He glared, with sharingan fully activated and clenched fists._

_Orochimaru knew that one word wrong and a fight would erupt between him and his student. He had to avoid it for all costs; Sasuke was strong. Not as powerful as his brother, however he was getting closer and closer to him every day...The sannin had to be very cautious._

"_I understand, of course. But, think Sasuke. The deal will be very profitable for both of us- by staying near Itachi you might learn his weaknesses in attacks and defenses...as well as the time when he's most vulnerable. Killing him will be a matter of time, that way."_

_Sasuke stood silent, contemplating his master's words. As much as they were true, he couldn't help but feel furious just by imagining working arm in arm with the murderer of his clan._

_Patience. That's what he needed._

"_Alright." He said reluctantly at last. "We'll use that idea and join the Akatsuki. Just remember, as soon as I kill my brother, I'll leave you and the organization." Orochimaru's lips stretched into a delighted smile. _

"_Of course, as you wish. By then Konoha will be totally destroyed...oh, not even a brick will survive...Where will you go?" Sasuke stayed silent._

_**End flashback**_

The Uchiha stifled back bitter laughter that gathered inside him. He didn't care about Konoha anymore; that was just another village. As much as he hated to admit it, what he cared about were certain people that lived there...

Such thoughts quickly got erased from his mind. No point in reminiscing things that passed and would never return, right?

_It's better to focus on the future...Aren't I right, Itachi?_

_**Flashback**_

"_So, dear brother...have you given up on avenging your clan? What's with the sudden change in your attitude towards me?" His older brother spoke, taunting him. Sasuke balled his fists and forced back every insult and threat he was about to say. Silence echoed in the dark room._

_The new Akatsuki leader slowly made his way towards him. Desire to strangle the bastard almost made him choke. "Orochimaru, leave us." A dark voice commanded and after slight hesitation, the teacher left, closing the door._

_The older of the two siblings eyed him critically. "You still lack it," he whispered. His hand shot out and grabbed his jaw, making him look into his eyes._

"_Yes, dear Sasuke, you still lack hatred. Your anger and rage towards me is passionate and fiery, I'm sure of it. But that's just not it, you know? Your emotions...all the time so carefully controlled...you're losing it when you face me. That's your mistake; the hatred towards me should be cold, unemotional...pure. Yours is tainted by foolish emotions." _

_During his speech, Sasuke had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from attacking. It worked. His chin got released from the tight grip. Itachi turned his back on him._

"_You will become my right hand in this organization, Sasuke. You will witness everything we've done till now...and everything we will do. That's the only way you can learn what's needed to kill me. Seeing others suffer, you will learn how to keep emotions in check. Seeing others wriggle helplessly on the floor, you will control your anger. Because if not, then the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, avenger of his clan will become one of them on the inside...a pathetic victim of his feelings, crawling under their mercy..." He sat on his chair again, piercing onyx eyes with his sharingan activated ones. "Leave. Others will show you everything that's needed to become an Akatsuki member. And call Orochimaru to me again."_

_Sasuke Uchiha obeyed and left the room._

_Self control. _

_He'd waited for about twenty years to get his revenge. A year or two more wouldn't make a big difference._

_He had nowhere else to go, anyway._

_**End flashback**_

The cloak wasn't buttoned so the sleeves flew as he walked. Sasuke refused to wear nail polish as well as the traditional hat. His forehead protector was lost to Naruto a few years ago, so he couldn't show it off either.

Actually, he did everything he could not to appear as an Akatsuki member. All signs except for the cloak had been refused to be worn by him. He wanted to be different from Itachi, even if from the appearance and clothing.

Fortunately, his brother treated him as an exceptional member so he was allowed to do so. No punishment.

He turned swiftly to the corridor where everyone's sleeping rooms were located.

* * *

Ino leaned on the wall, grateful that her day's work was over. She looked around; no one in sight.

Strangely, Kisame didn't come and check on her today. He could've forgotten or maybe he had an important mission or something...

She forced herself to walk more quickly than usual. This might be her chance. If she pretended she got lost while being on her way to her cell, no one would punish her...right? And maybe finally, she would prove herself useful to Konoha when she returned!

_If I get out of this alive..._

So, she almost trotted in the familiar corridor direction. Maybe she'd be able to sneak into someone's room unseen...

Moving swiftly and not making any sounds, the blonde almost made it to her target. Keyword: almost.

A hand shot out from what seemed to be nowhere and pressed her to the wall. Her first reflex was to scream, unfortunately the sound was blocked by a firm hand on her mouth. The face of the owner wasn't visible due to the high collar of the Akatsuki coat. Ino's already wide eyes got even bigger when she felt his leg blocking the movement of hers.

"So, you're that _maid _everyone's been talking about...They were right, you are gorgeous." He pulled down the collar so she could see his face. He was quite young and not as freaky as the others. A normal, young man's face.

"My name is Hidan, in case you're wondering...Not like it will matter in a couple of hours. You see, I don't possess as much self control as others..." His other hand brought her wrists together in a tight grip, placing them over her head. The leg that hooked over hers forced her limbs apart.

Ino always had a thing for tight and very daring outfits. This time, she wished she was more like Hinata, with her jacket and long trousers. The little top she wore, made her stomach completely nude as well as arms. Her skirt was black and very short, covered by a longer, violet one with a cut through the middle.

Now, that some male was so close to her, she felt almost naked under his lustful gaze. She squirmed uncomfortably, fear still flowing all over her body.

"Almost all the members are absent on their missions...even Kisame. The only one who might hear you is Itachi but he wouldn't bother...would he?" Hidan mused, slowly removing the palm from her mouth. Ino's vocal cords were paralyzed.

The first layer of clothing, the purple skirt, flew to the floor leaving the lower part of her body covered only with the short one, barely hiding her underwear. Ino's heart skipped to her throat when she felt his hand on her thigh, creeping higher and higher...Tears started to pool in her eyes and she shook her head to get rid of them. No way, she'd show how much that guy was making her suffer...although the worst was yet to come.

_I'm too weak to even defend myself...

* * *

_

Sasuke automatically walked in a steady pace, his room getting nearer and nearer. He was still absorbed in the thought and memories of before, so the two figures tightly pressed into a wall up ahead went unnoticed by him. That is, until one of them made a sudden movement, creating a v_ery pale, almost white_ flicker from the orange light on the ceiling. Curiously, his eyes shifted to the direction of it, momentarily forgetting about Itachi Uchiha.

_Moonlight?_ _Here?

* * *

_

Comments from the author? YAY! Sasuke, to the rescue XD Well, I promised Sasuke would enter in this chapter and he did XD R-E-V-I-E-W


	5. Chapter 04

A/N: Right. Sorry for the big delay, guys. I know, you want to kill me since I had this chapter written long time ago. This time, it's not ENTIRELY my fault- something was wrong with my account and I couldn't post new chapters since my last update. Well, now the error is gone so I hope everything will go faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh, and don't mind the Deja vu definition below- I just felt like putting it.

_

* * *

_

_Deja vu- The illusion of having already experienced something actually being experienced for the first time._

Sasuke stared at the scene before him. Two bodies, tightly pressed against each other, with the bigger one, obviously male, on the top. A swish of hair and he could see the source of pale light, long bangs freely spilling on the wall. He also caught a tiny flicker of bluish eyes, wide with fear and teary.

His fists clenched as he witnessed one of the man's hand moved under her skirt, raising it a bit. Then, his gaze traveled to the other hand with something sharp, ready to rip the woman's top.

Pale, blue eyes, pale blond hair, short skirt and top...Where did he see it before? How long was it since he'd last seen it?

Scanning through his memories, he finally saw what he was looking for- Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's rival and his _former_ fangirl. She really matured since he'd last seen her.

"Let her go." The Uchiha was surprised that his voice could be so steady and calm. The other Akatsuki member- Hiden, now he remembered, - looked at the raven-haired man with surprise.

"Oh, Sasuke you came back already? I thought you'd be gone for at least two more days...were you lucky enough to finish everything off quicker?" That guy obviously didn't notice the uncharacteristic distress the onyx eyes showed. He acted like it was totally normal, squishing girls against the wall.

"Let her go." The prodigy replied, his fists now clenched dangerously tight at sides. Red sharingan reflected in narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Uchiha. We so rarely have anything to do with woman-except killing them. We are just men, you know. We need to fuck something from time to time, it's normal."

Still struck by panic, Ino glanced hopefully at her former comrade and crush. His voice was deeper, calm and yet it was obvious that the man won't tolerate any talking back to him. The rest was hidden in the shadows, so she couldn't make out if his appearance changed, however...

Her attention was brought to the man on top of her when she felt the hand on her thigh slip a tiny bit deeper under the skirt. Her body stiffened again.

So painfully familiar blue eyes shifted to Konoha traitor. Begging him, pleading...

"Let her go, Hiden. You know it's against Akatsuki rules. We are not that low." The emotions she put into her look only made him more determined.

The man sighed, releasing his hold on thin arms, watching the body crumbled almost lifelessly on the ground. "You're right, I guess. If Itachi found out, I'd get more punishment that it was actually worth." He was about to leave the pair in the corridor, however something stopped him. "Take her to the cell, alright? It's somewhere in the middle, I need to report to Itachi now."

Bitter remark that about a minute ago he wasn't so concerned about reporting to their leader, was swallowed in silence. Now, his attention was fully on the half-conscious girl, sitting near him, with her head bowed and face hidden behind a curtain of long hair.

"Come on, " he ordered, turning his back on her, "Let's go." Out of corner of his eye, he noted how she weakly stood up, supporting her weight on the wall and re-arranging clothes. Slowly, obviously exhausted, she took a wobbling step forward.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to sneak his arm around her waist and support her along the way. He shook his head at the thought. _I'm an avenger,_ he kept reminding himself. _I care about nothing except my revenge. Not about Konoha and certainly not about her._

Somehow, his usually swift pace slowed to the rhythm equal to the slouching girl. The corridor with everyone's rooms (including his) was very near and soon, despite unusual slowness, they reached the said prison, exactly in the middle.

Sasuke possessed the password for every door and his chakra was recognized immediately this time as well. A creaking sound could be heard as the dark room came into view. The man popped his head inside and scrunched his nose. Not a model room for a lady, he noted with a mixture of disgust and sympathy.

Meanwhile, obediently and still a little in shock, Ino passed him, stepping inside. Not before casting a curious and more conscious look at him.

Suddenly and roughly, surprising even himself, the younger of the brothers grabbed her arm, pulling her out. "You're not sleeping here anymore. Come on, my room is not that far." Blue eyes widened at his words and she began struggling with last bits of strength. Realizing how such statement must have sounded to an almost raped woman, he quickly corrected himself. "Not like this. I swear, I won't do anything." Her motions stopped and piercing blue glare regarded him warily. Still not uttering a word she nodded.

Silently, they both walked towards the end of the hallway. His room was the last, much to his command. Sasuke always liked being alone and privacy.

Whether it was fear that she'd try to run away from him or something else, this time he kept her close by tightly squeezing her arm. Not like she was strong enough to run far, still he wouldn't take any risks.

They made it to his room and he maneuvered the girl to sit on his bed. Pulling a chair for himself, he folded his arms and leaned towards her, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you doing here?"

Ino raised her eyes, now only a little hazed. "I was caught by Kisame and made stay. As a maid." Her voice dripped with venom and she ended the sentence with a huff. Sasuke nodded slightly, not particularly caring about details. Then, after a quiet pause, he added causally. "How's everyone in Konoha? Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi?"

Ino glared at him with as much strength as she could muster. The bed was so soft..."What's it to you? No one mattered when you left, right? And if you think I'll let you know some Konoha political secrets, then you've never been more wrong. I'd rather-"

"Look," he interrupted, straightening. "I don't care about them or Konoha. Killing my brother is the only thing that mattered to me in my whole life. I was just... Curious." his eyes automatically averted and he shifted a little.

Ino seemed to consider it for a moment. "They got together. Naruto and Sakura, I mean. That forehead girl became a great medic; they say that one day she'll even surpass Tsunade-sama. As for Naruto, he's just...being Naruto." She shrugged a little, while Sasuke looked at her again, the expression on his face not even changing. "Still trying his best to become the Hokage. And actually, I'm beginning to think that one day he'll succeed. He's getting better and better. I don't really meet up with anybody, except Sakura and it's only from time to time. Being an ANBU interrogator for only two months eats most of my time and yet I feel like I was in it for years." She chuckled humorlessly, obviously with regret. When the Uchiha's face expression still continued to be unreadable, she went on "Everyone wants you back. Well, Naruto and Sakura at least." Then, after small hesitation, she added, "Me too."

Sasuke sat still for a moment, bowing his head a little. Then, he stood up and neared the small shelf, on the wall. Ino still watched him curiously, not moving from her spot. Her eyes started to gradually drop as well as her head when she felt a warm and moist sensation on her face. Groggily, she opened her sleep-deprived eyes only to stare at a steaming cup, held in a pale hand, attached to an equally pale arm. Sasuke's arm.

She raised her head and questioning eyes only to notice that he'd already taken off his coat, leaving him in a dark, sleeveless T-shirt and black trousers. His head was turned away from her.

As shameful as it was, Ino couldn't really help but ogle him and blush slightly. Years not seeing him made her only forget how hot and well built he exactly was, not to mention that he developed during the years. For sure he wasn't lazing around.

"Drink it. You can't get your daily food ration today, so it has to do." She accepted, not mentioning that she wasn't able to eat anyway, settling with a quiet 'Thanks.'. Warm tea was better than cold water; some diversity in her recent diet.

Sharp eyes never left her face as she drank a mouthful of liquid and gulped it down. Not much later, he witnessed her body slumping on her right side and Ino slipped into a dreamless sleep, landing softly on her side on his bed.

He continued to watch her for a moment before lifting slim legs and placing them onto the mattress. Ino muttered something and snuggled deeper.

His gaze lingered for a moment on the lower part of her body, almost automatically admitting that Yamanaka had, indeed, a splendid figure. Although it wouldn't hurt to gain some weight.

Scolding himself almost at once for such thoughts, Sasuke grabbed his coat and flung it over her body, covering her efficiently.

The only visible part was her head and he brought his attention to the dark circles under her eyes. He knew it was hard to sleep in such place; for the first few days, nightmares haunted him as well.

The thing that helped him to survive those first days, was the same medicine he used in her drink. It made you sleep almost immediately, shutting that part of your brain responsible for dreams.

His back slumped on his chair and he allowed himself to rest as well. Full day of working, although not tiring, took its' tool on him as well. The bed was already occupied so for this night, a chair had to do.

Not like he could wake her if he even wanted.

Almost against his will, his eyes once again turned to the body, lightly snoring on his usual resting-place. His gaze brushed over the curves, visible under the fabric and the look on his face turned thoughtful.

Everyone always compared Yamanaka Ino to the sun, claiming that she's always cheerful and happy like a true sunshine. Plus, she has a fiery temper and incredible energy, always bursting within her.

Back then, in his genin days, he came to a conclusion that Naruto is a true sun. His behavior influences others, making them happy, warming their hearts. He never gives up shining, no matter how thick is the layer of clouds before him. And in the end, after every storm, the sun shines. What's more, his stamina is more inexhaustible than Inochi's daughter's is.

Ino, on the other hand, is a moonlight. Not courageous, strong enough to be a real sun or even close to it, she jealously steals some light for herself. When it's too tough for her, she backs away, ready to return and shine when the scenery is right. Not essential like others, sometimes even useless or unnoticeable at daylight...However...

Try to survive without moonlight in the darkness.

His eyeballs moved, more carefully studying the sleeping girl, like an artist with his painting or Shikamaru with his shougi board. His eyes rested on her eyelids, noticing thick, long and dark eyelashes so much in contrast with paleness of her skin and hair. He let his own lids half close, remembering the blue gaze.

Is that why he despised of working in the daylight, especially when the weather was sunny? Because his not entirely emotionless heart clutched at the memory of something that once had been so dear, something that rested just beyond his grasp...

Blue sky at day, moonlight at night...constantly reminding him _how_ his life could look, _who_ could he be if only...if only...

He stared at his reflection in the small mirror, so conveniently suited just at the line of his vision.

He was a shadow of himself.

Almost unwillingly, the sight was disturbed by shifting to the figure on the bed. Her breathing was calm, chest rising slowly.

_She's my moonlight and I'm her shadow.

* * *

_

A/N: Ta-da! No cliffhanger this time. Not a serious one, at least, because the story is still not finished! So, be good and review, alright? REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 05

A/N: I'm sorry. I know, I haven't updated for over two months! I'm hopeless. Stupid. But, most of all, I'm sorry!

Everyone who reviewed, thank you so very much. and those who added my story to faves and alerts- I hope you didn't give up on it yet. I promise, I will finish it, no matter what it takes. Once again, sankyuu everyone who are still reading it- and I hope you will continue to. Especially, big thanks to **Muu**-because your long, detailed reviews helped me a lot. Believe it.

Also, thanks to my editor and dear friend- **Francesca**. you were always such a big support to me, listening to my ramblings, whinings and cheering me up when I was down. You also helped me a lot with this story recently- thus, giving me a lot of motivation. Thanks, both of you- **Muu **and** Francesca**. You know how I adore you.

* * *

Sound of opening doors and a presence of someone's chakra entering his room, woke Sasuke up from the peaceful slumber. His eyes shot open and immediately turned to the figure, leaning on the doorframe.

"My, what do we have here? And I was beginning to wonder what happened to our little maid..."

Still not bothering to straighten from the slouching position his body was in on the chair, Sasuke glared at the man entering his domain.

"Orochimaru. What do you want?"

At the clearly unhappy tone, his master smiled. "Itachi wanted to inform you that we're leaving today to slay a group of Sand ninja. They are camping nearby and clearly, their plan is to kill us. You do understand, we have to exterminate them first." He took another step forwards, closing the door behind him. His eyes shifted again to the limp body on the Uchiha's bed.

"How did she get here? I thought her cell was in the middle..."

The raven-haired man finally got up and straightened his back. A cracking sound could be heard and he winced. " I found her unconscious when I was returning from my mission. I didn't know where her cell was, so I brought her here." He said, stretching casually.

Something shone for a moment in Orochimaru's eyes. "I see. Well, it's Kisame's fault...he's away and he's responsible for her. Doesn't matter, we'll just dump her in any cell on our way, right?"

His companion stiffened, almost unnoticeably. "I'd rather have her here," he answered, carefully choosing words, "There are few matters I'd like to ask her about."

"As you wish, Sasuke. However, don't forget, that you're not longer welcomed in Konoha and nothing that girl says will change that. You live only for revenge, nothing more, nothing less." The younger man nodded, standing up as the sannin neared the blonde. "She's tough, I have to admit." The snake master continued, his look turning to a hungry one, "And she possesses rare abilities for a ninja. Kisame told me all about it...Maybe I should give her a mark, just like yours?" A hand shot out and grabbed his collar, preventing him from bending over the woman. Sasuke glared at him, in his full anger mode.

"Let's go outside." He said curtly, pushing his master a little roughly towards the door. As Orochimaru was about to disagree, he nodded towards the sleeping body. "She might hear." And the snake master obediently followed his student outside.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the Uchiha brought his face to Orochimaru's and hissed, obviously furious. "Don't you dare do _anything_ to her, before I tell you so, Orochimaru. Right now she belongs to me and if you as much as touch her, I swear, I'll..." the sharingan was activated and the level of chakra started rising in his body. The sannin's eyes got wider with fear. "...Kill you." Sasuke finished, letting go of the fabric. His master stumbled a little backwards, glad to be off the hook.

"As you wish." He paused, trying to regain his posture. "But remember, she can't give you what I have. Strength and power, ability to kill your brother...you can obtain these only with me." He started to leave, before turning to the man again. "In one hour, before the cave. Everyone meets there, we're leaving, remember?" Still, not receiving an answer, Orochimaru left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sasuke leaned on the door. He closed his eyes, bringing hand to his face.

_What's wrong with me? _

Finding no answer to that question, he gave up after some time and entered the room again, only to find his roommate sitting on the bed, blinking leisurely. He walked over to her and sat on the chair, turning it towards her.

"You're able to think straight now?"

The blonde looked at him with suddenly wide eyes and he got a little uneasy on the inside, not knowing what to expect. "Sasuke? It's really you? So, all of it...it wasn't a dream?"

"Obviously not." The man replied dryly, still not in the best mood. He leaned towards her, just like the day before. "Alright, Ino. First of all: How exactly did you get here?"

The Yamanaka enlightened him quickly on details concerning her capture, cautious to leave any important information about Konoha strategies and organization.

Sasuke nodded, understanding the situation fully. Orochimaru had taught him the technique as well so he knew how it worked. "No one else got caught except you, right?" When the blonde confirmed he stood up, picking his coat up from being carelessly thrown on the floor. He opened the shelf on the wall again, revealing several bottles and various other things to the woman.

The Uchiha took out one, small container and after making sure that it was the right substance, he took out a small pill. Handing it to the girl, he explained: "I can't give you food right now; I have to go soon. This pill is made out of ingredients that are enough to replace meals for a whole day. You didn't eat any of them earlier, did you?" He inquired, watching with slight concern as she swallowed. Ino shook her head.

"Good. Too many is not good for you." He buttoned his coat, re-arranging the high collar. "Don't leave this room while I'm gone and don't touch anything. You can drink this water, if you feel like it." He mentioned to the bottle of clear liquid, standing on a nearby table. His feet carried him to the door and hand turned the doorknob. He turned once again, only to see Ino swallowing a big gulp of water. Her cheeks colored a little and bags under her eyes disappeared. Pale hands with remains of light purple nail polish wiped the mouth clean from any drips left there.

Something pleasantly warm started to tickle inside his heart at the sight of a small smile, lingering on her face, partially covered with blond locks. He allowed his lips to quirk a little upwards as well. "Feel any better?" He asked, uncharacteristic gentleness and warmth present in his tone and, not waiting for the obvious answer, he turned to leave. Just before the door closed, a soft whisper reached his ears.

"It's not like I could eat anything else..."

The smile faded, replaced by the usual serious expression. The warm feeling died as soon as the view of her disappeared, all being pushed forcefully deep into the back of his mind.

_She's just like me in my first days here...I had to live on those damn pills for the first week.

* * *

_

The Sand shinobis were obviously not expecting the Akatsuki to find out about them and attack at dawn. They were completely unprepared for such a sudden attack. Instead of attacking with strategy and the plan they had prepared earlier, all of them scattered in random directions, trying to get some time to analyze the situation.

But there was no such luck. The spider web kept them all in a restricted area, forcing everyone to fight a hand-to-hand combat. That was the usual strategy; no one gets to escape alive. Put a barrier around them, trap them, and slowly finish them off. Very effective and you could be sure there were no witnesses

Suna no Gakure was famous for puppet masters, like Kankuro and Sasori, so out of six warriors at least two were specializing in that kind of art. Their weakness was, exactly hand-to-hand fighting, a fact which the Akatsuki gladly took advantage of.

Having killed his opponent in a heated fight, Sasuke's eyes scanned the battlefield. The few wounds he obtained were bleeding, although not badly enough to threaten his life. He looked around, spotting a few comrades still involved, each in its' own confront.

The Uchiha had no intentions in helping them. The Suna fighters were tough and quite brave, fought with honor till the very end and he admitted it. They deserved to be beaten in a fair encounter.

His eyes turned to Orochimaru, who was standing nearby, protected by the chakra-filled web. The smirk on his face was the one of pure pleasure and enjoyment. He was enjoying watching two groups slice each other.

The young man scanned the sector once more, taking in the situation. It wouldn't be long till the end, he gathered. Then, a flash of shining blonde strands caught his eye as well as the kunai aimed right in the center of it.

Sasuke froze momentarily, before reaching with blindly speed to his weapon pouch and throwing a shuriken, successfully changing the path of the deadly weapon, thus saving the blonde head. His tensed body still couldn't relax for some reason and heart continued to thrash inside his ribs, even after he noticed that the blonde, medium long ponytail belonged to his fellow Akatsuki member, Deidara. And the yellow was much more intense than the one whose owner was currently resting in his room...

A little disturbed by sudden rush of adrenaline and blood in his veins, he made his way to his master, this time not stopped by anything. The web spread before him as he joined Orochimaru in watching the battle finish and last Sand Nins collapsing.

"A spectacular defense, Sasuke. I thought you didn't like messing with other people's fights..." A comment, carelessly thrown by the older man, made him even more irritated. He could clearly read some unsaid accusations and when he responded with silence, the Sanin decided to be a little clearer.

"Or is it that lovely blond hair..."

"No. The kunai simply swished past me and I acted on reflex. That's all." His tone warned the snake master not to say anything else. Orochimaru stayed silent, before leaving the spot to join other successful members. He had to talk with Itachi about the eerie behavior of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was slowly, but clearly slipping through their fingers.

The prodigy didn't even notice his departure as he ran fingers through his bloodied hair in a frustrated manner.

_What's going on with me?_

Something was clearly out of place. Something serious snapped, clicked or whatever inside him when he saw Ino. Were the once blocked memories of Konoha flooding back to his mind or was it simply _her_, Sasuke didn't know.

What he did know, however, was that it couldn't continue. If he was to succeed in killing Itachi, no such emotions were allowed.

Sasuke knew that he had to stop it as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: Poor Sasuke. He doesn't know what's going on with him. IT'S LOVE, MAN!

I hope you're not disappointed much with this chapter. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 06

A/N: #ducks all the items thrown at her while 'Mission Impossible' theme plays in the background# Happy Valentines anyone? I KNOW, I haven't updated this story for God-knows-how-long (three months, I assume) but don't give up on it yet. Please.

REVIEW for the sake of this fanfic. Love you.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Sasuke was finally able to come back to his room. Time flew quickly while they were fighting and his wounds took some time to heal as to not leave a scar. Kabuto did a great job on them, though. 

He dropped by to pick up some food for Ino and himself, knowing that they'd need it soon. _Very_ soon.

His brows furrowed. That girl-no, woman... confused him greatly and caused him to behave irrationally... Which provoked questions and suspicion from his comrades, who were wary to the idea of accepting him in the first place. The Uchiha was well aware that it couldn't continue; if the Yamanaka stayed here, sooner or later it would cause a disaster.

Besides, Sasuke couldn't protect her like this forever. Several members already asked him what happened to 'that cute maid' but he had brushed them off. The point was, it couldn't continue much longer, a fact which he was very aware of.

Of course, he could just let her go like she used to be, before he found her. Such tactic, however, would only result in him, thinking about her even more. It was enough that his mind was unconsciously set on the blonde while he knew she was locked safely in his room- if she was wandering over the Akatsuki hideout by herself again or sleeping in that humid, dark cell- He would be restless, he was sure of it.

Why, he didn't know. Perhaps because she was a kind of representative of Konoha- his birthplace, nonetheless. Some sort of bond had to be.

His hand went to brush through his hair- a habit, he did it whenever something was bugging him. He got it since his bangs grew so much that they fell to his eyes, distracting him.

He finally approached his room, opened the door and stepped inside. His gaze immediately rested on the figure, comfortably sprawled on the bed. From the light snoring sound, it was obvious that she was sleeping.

He set the tray with food on the table, before nearing Ino. He bent over her, his hand reaching out to her shoulder in order to shake her awake, when he glanced at her face. He froze dead in his tracks.

Ino's expression was full of content, a rare sight in his recent years. She wasn't smiling, but for some reason... She seemed happy. And the continuous frown-lines on her forehead, caused by stress and tiredness, was gone.

She looked so innocent, that it was hard to believe what she'd been through for past few days. And she slept without any medical help...which was a feat itself.

The Uchiha gulped through his suddenly tight throat. He could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly and paralysis overtake his body. Onyx orbs couldn't move from her face.

_Wh-What's going on?_

Panic started to enter his system, only making sudden reactions more intense. Trembling slightly, he forced himself to relax and partly managed to regain his self-control, especially after tearing his gaze from Ino's sleeping face. He breathed deeply, muscles unwinding. Absentmindedly, his brain set on analyzing what just took place, he glanced back to the sleeping body and found his hand fondly stroking a soft, pale cheek.

Hastily, he moved his limb to her shoulder and roughly shook her awake. When she shot up, he allowed himself to slump on a nearby chair, feeling more exhausted than ever. This event only strengthened his decision.

She was beginning to have too much power over him. _Much_ too much. The blow his body just took couldn't take place any more. She had to leave as soon as possible.

She looked innocent. _Too_ innocent. Sasuke wasn't prepared to see such sight here, in the dark cave that was the Akatsuki. Innocence was the farthest thing that was present here.

That view made him think about Konoha and what he left there. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... everyone he met along the way. Just looking at her made him want to come back.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" A familiar voice reached his ears and he twitched, snapping out of his thoughts. Quickly, the man stood up, took off his coat and, not meeting her confused eyes, handed it to her.

"Put it on. I'm taking you back to Konoha." Something inside him shuddered when he said the name of the village. It still meant a lot to him, it seemed. Or rather, people who lived there.

"Really? Thank you, Sasuke!" It wasn't said so much as an exclamation as it was a whisper. She stood up eagerly and put on the long clothing. Then, her expression turned troubled. "What about you, Sasuke? Are you..." Her eyes lit with excitement and hope. He couldn't see it though; his back was still turned to her. "...Are you coming with me?"

"No."

"Then...why are you helping me escape?"

"I don't want you here." His suddenly cold tone threw her off guard and she stared, wide eyed at the back of his head, wishing desperately for him to turn around. She clenched her fists, to prevent them from shaking.

"Am I that nuisance to you, even though we met only yesterday? You...you hate me already, that much? That...that you'd risk your life just to get rid of me?" _Sasuke, can't you see...not only Sakura's but my feelings as well changed? That it's not the stupid, childhood crush but something more?_

_Don't you know that distance makes the feeling stronger? Or maybe you just don't want to see it?_

Suddenly alarmed by the dangerous edge in her voice, the man whirled around, facing the blonde. A slight pang of pain and regret went over his heart as he saw tears, already gathering in her eyes. He forced his voice to sound steady and a little gentler.

"It's not that...you're just-"

"No, Sasuke!" His mouth was shut at the glare he received. This was the last straw. Of all the times Sasuke had the opportunities to come back he had just pushed them all away, and slapped them back in the face...Proudly rising her head, Ino continued. "I am not the same stupid girl hanging on your shoulder. I grew up _and_ I'm Konoha ANBU interrogator, Yamanaka Ino! I don't need your pity or mercy or whatever. I'm fine on my own." The sentence ended with a sudden blow to Sasuke's gut and when he doubled over, clearly unprepared, Ino pushed him towards the bed, throwing the Akatsuki coat aside. He could hear the door shut and her slowly fading footsteps on the hallway. Various curses made its' way under his breath as he clutched his stomach, still in pain. She had to have hit him with all her strength.

Ino knew it would be Sasuke's thing to come after her any moment, and so she ran, turning into various hallways, trying to get into the maze as deep as possible. It didn't matter that it was Akatsuki hideout, that she was nothing here- all that mattered, was escaping from a certain raven-haired prodigy.

She got a little tired and finally decided that it was enough. In the silent space, the only sound was her panting. Her eyes wandered to the nearby room. Ino knew that her chakra could be sensed any time, so inside a room, it might be blocked at least a little.

Pushing the hard door slightly, she was actually surprised that they opened. Cautiously, the woman stepped inside and closed the hard gate after her. Inhaling with relief, the Yamanaka almost got a heart attack when a deep voice spoke behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Twirling around, her gaze was met with familiar onyx eyes, with red sharingan activated...the high collar prevented from seeing the rest of his face.

However, Ino knew how it looked like. She saw him many times in captured Nins memories.

_Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

_

A/N: Meh, Sasuke is VERY OOC in that chapter. But I can't have him as a cold, gorgeous bastard all the time if I intend for him and Ino to be a couple.


End file.
